I love you
by alex Clark
Summary: Claire confesses her feelings to moira before they face the overseer


I will never know how it happened or when it happened but I do know is that I'm probably going to Hell for it. "Claire over here look at this" I turn my head over to My object of affection disgusted with myself. " what is it moira" I say. Moira turned her head and her beautiful brown eyes locked with my blue one's we both froze on the spot nither one Dearing to move at the very moment.

Just then I saw her eyes trail down to my lips and I watched her bite hers 'god you look so sexy' I thought to myself not realizing I said it out loud I saw her eyes widen and a pink tint appear on her face and then realization hit me like a ton of bricks I said it out loud and she heard it I began to panic and quickly think of something to say.

" um is t-there something you wanted to show me" I say quickly averting my eyes stuttering a little bit.

" uh yeah look at this symbol on the door" moira said and I look at what she's pointing at.

" what the fuck is that " looking at the strange symbols on the door. " beats the shit out of me god this place is fucking weird I can't want to get the fuck out of here" moira said causing me to giggle a little at her use of language. I don't know what it was about her it's just something about her that cought my attention hell even made fall in love with her.

She turned and looked at me a small smile oh her cute pink lips her face was covered in grime and dust her short brown her was plastered on her head from sweat her black hoodie with the Grey t-shirt where covered in dirt. I looked down and gulped she had on shorts and I mean very short shorts with tights on that showed her legs with a pair of black sneakers.

" hey Claire" I hear moira say my head instantly snapped up and our eyes lock again and I blush.

" uh yeah moira " I say not taking my eyes off her there was blush on her face and got redder as the seconds ticked by " a-are you ok I mean you've been zoning out a lot lately is something bothering you because if it is then you don't have to be afraid to tell me because I really wanna help you" moira said and I was instantly filed with guilt she's only a child Claire!.

I began to feel my emotions build but I was trying my best not to let it show especially not in front of moira. But it was to late the first stream of tears came flowing down my face I couldn't feel my legs everything in my body just gave up and I colapsed only to have strong arms wrap around me and firm grip and pull me back on my feet.

" claire!" I hear moira but I don't dear look at her I'm to ashamed to face her to afraid to see the look the rejection the disgust. " Claire look at me now! " moira demanded and I fliched at the harshness in her voice I slowly look at her there was a hard look in her brown eyes both of her brows frowned.

" what's wrong Claire tell me and please don't lie to me" moira said begging me I sighed defeatedly there was no use in lying time to spill the truth I'm probably gonna die anyway so why not. " I love you moira" I said cringing after the words left my mouth.

" oh that's it I love you to claire" moira said thinking nothing of it but she didn't understand that I meat I was in love with her " no moira I mean" I started to say buy I just stopped and took a deep breath " oh fuck it" I say grabbing both sides of moiras face and bought our faces together and our lips connected it was like fireworks went off everything thing felt so right at this moment I didn't give a fuck about anything just moira.

I broke away from the kiss to see moira bright faced wide eye guilt instantly swelled in my heart " I'm in love with you moira and I've been love with you for a very long time and I'm sorry I know I mphm" I was cut off when I felt a soft pair of lips Crash into mine nearly falling quickly catching myself and moira our arms wrapped around each other deepening the kiss.

Some how moira manged to get her tounge in my mouth soon it became a battle of domination to see who would come out the Victor but it came out as a tie seeing as we both broke away from lack of air in our lungs.

We both look at each panting eyes filed with lust , need, and want my eyes trailed down to her lips there I see her tounge lick her lips slowly and sexually then she bit her lip then a smirk made its way on her lip oh she's good with out waring I took her head and roughly pulled her in for a rough kiss she was just as rough popping my rubber band out of my hair my red hair falling down on my back and she pulled roughly at my hair causing me to moan.

I could feel her smile against my lips ' why you little two can play at That game' I thought to myself as I bit her lips causing her to moan and it was so sexy she was driving me fucking crazy I had to have her and I had to have her now.

I pulled away from moira and she burst out laughing I had a look of confusion and she laughed harder " I'm sorry claire you just look so fucking sexy right now with your hair like that " moira laughing stopped voice dropped to a very sexy deep tone " I think I wanna pull your hair again" moira said moving to my ear " because I like it rough claire really fucking rough" moira wisperd her hot breath sending tingles down my spine.

God I could feel myself getting so wet But I wouldn't Let her know that I wanted her to know that I still was going to show her who the boss was. I moved my mouth to ear and put on the most sexually dangerous tone I could master deep and husky " you know moira you talk all that trash but you have not the slightest idea of what your getting yourself into you won't be the one pulling hair you like it rough you say I'll show you rough" I say licking her ear and then biting it causing her to moan loudly oh this is gonna be fun.

I picked moira up she wrapped her legs around my waist I shoved her up against the dusty wall kissing down her neck biting and nibbling leaving marks all over. My right arm made its way down south and my hand went easily inside moiras shorts I began to rub her pussy over the damp now soken wet fabric that used to be underwhere moira throw her head back and let a loud moan her eyes rolled back in her head.

" well well look who's enjoying themselves" I say as I pulled my hand out of her pants and suck on my fingers " mmm pretty good " I say pulling my fingers out slowly." I-i hate you" moira said before she let out a loud cry and a sharp intake of air " oh god claire" she moaned as I began to suck and bite on her nipple while my hand played with her pussy rubbing her clit roughly clock wise.

Her body began to tense up so I stopped my actions causing her to wimper out in frustration " oh don't worry you'll like this " I say Pulling her shorts, tights, and underwhere down and dipped down on one knee so that me and moirs wet pink pussy was eye level.

" c-claire what FUCKKKK" moira yelled her voice going high pitch as I plunge two fingers into her pussy and began to lick her clit man she was tight I began going faster and bit and suck ed hard on her clit her breath began to speed up her moans became scarmes of pleasure I felt her walls grow tight she gripped my hair tightly " fuck claire! " with one final yell moira came hard wave after wave poured into my mouth and I didn't miss a drop nor did I stop I kept going moira yelled for me to stop but I didn't and she came again even harder what could I say couldn't help myself.

Moira wiped the sweat off her head and looked down at me and smiled sweetly her eye's filled with so much love I got up and kissed her allowing her to taste herself. " that was fucking hot claire" moira said and we both burst out laughing " it really was " I say bitting my lip my lust coming back moira say this and smiled " you wanna see me necked don't you" and I nodded my head and she laughed " god you are dirty claire how bout we stop this overseeing bitch who probably just got off watching and then we'll do so much more" more said.

God she could be so fucking evil and sexy at the same time " agreed" I say getting myself together my rubber band was gone so I guess I'd be rocking my hair down " time to end this " I say grabbing my gun I looked at moira and she nodded her " whatever happens I just want you to know I love you " I said and moria says the same and proceeded into the tower right to the door of the overseer ' god please let us make it ' my final though as I kick the door open to see Alex wasker.

" your finally here " Alex said smiling madly.

Hope you guys liked it feedback would be awesome any type of review is walcome.


End file.
